Hide and Seek
by agent.girlsname
Summary: Carole and Burt's POV, Burt comes home to chaos in the Hudmel home, the boys have decided to play hide and seek in the dark...


**Media:** Fanfic

**Author:** Agent_girlsname

**Title:** Hide and Seek

**Rating:** PG

**Length:** 765 words

**Summary:** Carole and Burt's POV, Burt comes home to chaos in the Hudmel home, the boys have decided to play hide and seek in the dark...

'What's going on?' Burt asked as he walked through the front door. Carole was on the couch, watching a show with the volume quite high to cover the banging and screams that were coming from various parts of the house.

Carole quirked an eyebrow at him.

'Who says you can't play hide and seek in the dark when you're eighteen?' She smiled wryly. Burt looked up at the ceiling as something particularly heavy thumped against the floor of the room above, followed by a yell that was undoubtedly from Finn.

'Hide and seek?' Burt repeated, not sure he had heard his wife right.

'Oh yes, in the dark. They've been crashing about for an hour now. I don't think they've broken much yet.' Carole replied. 'I think they may have had too much sugar while they were out this afternoon. Mercedes and Rachel didn't even want to come in with them. Just dropped them off and drove away'

'Who exactly is "them"' Burt asked as he went in to the kitchen to fetch a beer. As he turned the lights on he was met by his son hissing at him from under the kitchen table.

'Turn out the lights!' Kurt whispered, crawling further under the table as loud footsteps thumped on the stairs. Burt rolled his eyes in a way that would have made Kurt proud if he wasn't too far under the table to see and collected his beer quickly before turning off the light and returning to the living room.

'The three that live here and Blaine.' Carole replied to him as he sat down. 'As I said, the girls didn't want to get involved, and I don't blame them.' They listened as someone opened and closed all the cupboards in the kitchen, apparently looking for Kurt who had probably moved on from under the table by now. Although how they thought Kurt could fit into the cupboards was beyond Burt's comprehension. Maybe if they were empty...

More shouts and yells came from above their head, a door slammed and footsteps scurried across the hallway and into Kurt's room from the sound of it. Heavier footsteps crashed after them followed by a shout of pain, presumably as they walked straight into the wall.

'Who's winning?' Burt asked curiously. Carole shook her head.

'It took me long enough to find out what they were playing.' She laughed. 'Sam and Finn both have torches and they're looking for Kurt and Blaine, but they keep moving.' She explained. 'Every now and then they seem to catch one but then they escape.'

'Right...' Burt nodded, trying not to think about it too much.

'I'VE GOT ONE!' Finn's voice shouted down the stairs, followed by his heavy footsteps as he raced down the stairs, emerging at the bottom with a flushed face, torch in one hand and Blaine thrust over his shoulder, wriggling furiously and trying to escape. He disappeared quickly into the kitchen.

'I got Kurt.' Sam yelled back triumphantly. Burt and Carole caught a quick glimpse of them as Sam dragged Kurt along the floor by one foot from the laundry room to where Finn was waiting in the kitchen.

'Quick, let's get them back upstairs before they escape again.' Finn puffed, clearly out of breath from the exertion of catching Blaine and keeping him from escaping.

'Ok, I- OW!' Sam yelled. A small thump followed.

'Ow!' Kurt cried out.

'He bit me!' Sam moaned.

'He dropped me!' Kurt exclaimed indignantly.

'Oh yeah, Kurt bites.' Finn said. Carole shook her head; she didn't want to know how Finn had discovered that.

'He's gone!' Sam said and once more the cupboards started squeaking open and slamming shut again.

'Find him quick.' Finn shouted. 'Will you stop wriggling! AHHHH!'

Burt and Carole both jumped at the sound of Finn's shriek. A yell from Blaine accompanied by a deep 'oomph' from Kurt followed.

A few seconds later Kurt and Blaine burst out from the kitchen and through the living room to the spare room at the back of the house.

'Thanks for rescuing me.' Blaine panted as they ran.

'It's fine; just don't fall on me next time!' Kurt replied. They scurried into the room and shut the door quietly behind them.

Sam and Finn followed them out of the room a few seconds later but headed towards the stairs, clearly not seeing where Kurt and Blaine had run to.

'Are you sure they'll be ok in New York on their own?' Burt frowned, glancing at the ceiling.

'I'm more worried about New York to be honest.' Carole replied.


End file.
